Unwind
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: The body needs many things in order to function: food, water, exercise, sun. However, just as important is the body's need to relax and unwind. Gray is one of those people who needs to unwind...and he will get that chance with Juvia's help. (Rated M for lemon)


**Hello, boys and girls. **

**As many of you know, I've been away for about two months, not posting a single thing. There were just so many things happening in my life. My girlfriend, daughter and I moved into a new city. I also told you that my coworkers and I were pitching a video game idea to a company. Well, they didn't take it. But we liked our idea so much that we decided to publish it as an independent project. The working title is "Time Waits for No Man" but will probably be changed to something with Latin.**

**It's also been a while since I updated the Gruvia A-Z fic, almost six months. But rest assured that I am working on it as well. It will be up in the next month, I promise. I just wanted it to make it great.**

**In any case, I'd like to tell a story.**

**This story has its origin in the fact that there are very few Gruvia lemons, which I find weird because the number of Gruvia fics are rising. Maybe it's just me. But I feel Gray and Juvia need more sexytimes. So I'm doing my part.**

**Just in case there is any confusion (there shouldn't be), this is rated M for lemony goodness.**

* * *

**Unwind**

The human body is a fascinating creation. It is a machine made of systems working in perfect harmony together. Bones, sinews, muscles, veins and arteries, skin and hair... they form the heraldry that is the human body.

Like any machine, it needs to be fueled. Food and water fuel the body, giving it the energy needed to power it. It must also be maintained, kept in tiptop shape. Exercise accomplishes this task. The body is molded and shaped through rigorous exercise.

However, just as important as the fuel and the exercise is the one thing that many people forget. The body needs a chance to unwind. A cool down period after a long and strenuous day allows the body to recover, replenishing the energy expended. Some people think that only sleep helps the body restore itself. However, it is hard to sleep when the body has first unwound itself.

Now many people have different ways of relaxing. For Levy McGarden, she loves to read. Books are an escape from the everyday stresses of being a mage and it allows her imagination to run away to distant lands without ever leaving her chair. Cana Alberona prefers a hard drink after a long mission. Then again, she loves a hard drink before a mission, during a mission, during her breaks, after a long bath... well you get the idea. Natsu Dragneel loves to eat. After a day's work, he loves to stuff himself with all the food he can put into his mouth.

But there are other ways to unwind... other... more salacious ways.

* * *

Gray was returning from a day long mission in the town of Lemuris and he was exhausted. He was suppose to be back home several hours ago but it seemed as though everything was conspiring to keep him from completing the job in a timely fashion. First, the train got stalled both ways. Then he got lost trying to find his way to the mayor's office. And during all of this, he had lost his shirt and jeans. So he ended up finishing the mission in his underwear. Afterwards, he had to buy some new clothes. (You would think he would be embarrassed shopping for clothes in his underwear but this is a far too reoccurring situation for Gray Fullbuster.)

So Gray was slinking home at about one in the morning, tired and hungry. He reached his house and entered his sanctuary.

Immediately, he was hit with the scent of pumpkin spice. Gray smiled. It seems as though his live-in girlfriend, Juvia Lockser, was home. (She bought a whole bunch of candles with the scent recently and every time she got back, she lit a few.) Knowing that Juvia was here put a smile on his face. Now, on top of tired and hungry, Gray was filled with desire.

"Juvia." Gray called out silently, just in case she was asleep.

Gray walked through the house and found Juvia, asleep on the couch. His girlfriend was wearing that light blue nightgown that he loved so much. She was curled up on one end with a book on her chest and her feet were tangled up in a blanket. The ice mage smiled. She looked so cute like that. The ice mage felt a bit bad that he made her wait. He'll have to make it up to her somehow.

Gray felt his stomach grumble, reminding him that it had yet to be fed. He sighed and decided to get something quick and easy. So he left Juvia on the couch and went to the kitchen.

As he headed towards the fridge, Gray saw a note on it held by a magnet. He went to read it.

_Gray,_

_Juvia left you some dinner in the microwave. All Gray has to do is heat it up for about four minutes._

_Juvia._

Gray smiled. It was just like Juvia to think about his wellbeing. She did so much for him. Many people in the guild always joked that she was almost like his wife, the way she treated him. It would almost always make him blush. But recently, along with the blushing, he would start to fantasize of one day making that a reality. Sure that day is far and away but it doesn't hurt to dream.

Gray went to the microwave and pressed the buttons. The appliance whirled to life. Gray leaned against the counter and waited for the food to heat up. As he waited, his ears detected a soft groan and the shuffling of feet. Soon enough, he found him staring at the sleepy face of his girlfriend.

"Gray, you've returned." Juvia said sleepily.

"Hey Juvia." Gray smiled. "Did I wake you?"

Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay." She answered. "Juvia didn't want to sleep on the couch anyways."

Gray crooked his finger, beckoning Juvia to come to him. Juvia did so. The ice mage placed a hand on her delicate cheek and pressed his lips on Juvia's.

Kissing Juvia was an exhilarating experience. Like everything the blue haired woman did when he was involved, she put her all in it. Enthusiastic hardly covered it. Her tongue aggressively brushed up against him in a sensual dance. One of her hands raked through his hair while the other brushed against his naked chest. While she was doing this, Gray was rubbing his thumb against her cheek as his other hand crept down the small of Juvia's back.

Before things could get any more intense, the microwave went off. Both of them pulled away, out of breath.

"Wow." Gray gasped, trying to recover.

"Sorry." Juvia replied without feeling sorry at all. "Juvia just missed you."

"Me too." He said. "My day has been really shitty so far."

"Please tell Juvia." She answered him.

Gray nodded and got his food out of the microwave. With it in hand, he went to the table, sat down and began to eat. Juvia brought over a bottle and two wine glasses.

"What's that?" The ice mage asked.

"It's a chocolate liqueur that Juvia bought at the store today." She replied.

Gray's eyes widened. He was now faced with the situation that all men fear. Is today a special day? The ice mage mentally went through a list. It wasn't Juvia's birthday (he hoped) and their anniversary was four months away. What else could it be?

"Is it a special occasion?" Gray asked hesitantly.

Juvia smiled and shook her head. "No." She answered. "Juvia just thought that Gray would like a treat."

There she goes again, Gray smiled. Always thinking of me.

"Thanks." He answered simply.

Juvia poured the liqueur into the glasses. She gave Gray one and took one for herself. They clinked their glasses and drank.

Gray's onyx eyes widened. "What is this?" He asked. "This is good."

"Juvia doesn't know." She admitted. "Cana-san told Juvia that she should buy it for Juvia and Gray."

Gray nodded and drank some more.

Ever since Gray and Juvia got together, he admit to admit that he loved these moments with her, where they were just together and not doing anything. He enjoyed just lazing about with Juvia, without pretense, worries or cares.

Juvia poured Gray and herself another glass. They drank it with gusto.

"Thank you, Juvia." He whispered. "You always take such good care of me."

Juvia smiled. "Is that so weird?" She asked. "Juvia loves Gray. Making Gray happy makes Juvia happy."

"Juvia." Gray's voice had such reverence.

"On the day that Gray and Juvia met, Gray gave something to Juvia that no one has ever given her... hope." Juvia sighed. "Juvia will spend the rest of her life doing all she can to return the favor."

Gray got up and went over to Juvia. He gently put his thumb and forefinger under her chin. The ice mage kissed his girlfriend. Unlike the previous kiss, this kiss was quick, chaste and innocent.

"Now it is my turn to make _you_ happy." Gray whispered.

Gray's lips traveled from her lips to her chin and then to her porcelain-like neck. "Do you know what I want to do with you right now?" He murmured against her skin, sucking on her pulse point.

Juvia was about to articulate when she felt his icy cold hands on her arms, stroking them.

"I want to get you to our bed and take off all of your clothes." Gray said as he kissed his way down her neck to the spot where her neck and shoulders met. "I'm gonna take my time with you, play with you until you beg me to take you. Then, and only then, I am going to fuck you into the mattress."

Gray chuckled darkly, making Juvia shudder in delight. "I hope you don't have any missions tomorrow, Juvia, because you aren't going anywhere."

Juvia moaned. Dirty talk wasn't always a part of their love-making regimen. But whenever he did, it instantly made their session much more intense.

Gray grabbed Juvia's very shapely legs and wrapped them around his waist. God, she had such amazing legs. While her breasts were marvelous and her ass was great as well, Gray found that he was attracted to her legs. They were perfect, statuesque even. The best part about her legs was that they led to secret places that only Gray has ever seen... and if he has his way, he will be the only person to see those places. (Plus her Fairy Tail stamp was on her leg and, as a general rule, the sexiest part on a woman's body is the place where the stamp is.)

Gray led Juvia to their shared bedroom and gently placed her on their soft bed. Juvia looked on in amazement as she took in the sight of him. Somehow, the ice mage had completely disrobed and was now in all his nude glory. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. It was like Gray was sculpted out of marble (or more appropriately, ice) rather than a flesh and blood man. Even the scar on his face and the one on his stomach that he inflicted on himself didn't detract from his gorgeousness. If anything, it made him even more amazing.

Gray crawled onto the bed and skulked towards Juvia, like a predator in the bushes ready to pounce on its dinner. The water mage watched with her blue eyes as his hand rested on her shoulders where the straps to her nightgown was. He gently moved the straps away from her shoulders. With that obstacle cleared, Gray proceeded to drag it down her body and removed it.

And there they were, right before Gray... Juvia's breasts. They were perfect mounds of flesh. When he put his hands on them, she moaned. He loved putting his hands on them. They were so soft, full and overflowed in his hands. And her nipples were small and tight...and right now, rigid. He stroked up from her breasts to her arms as he leaned his head down to her collarbone.

Giving Juvia a wicked smirk, Gray kissed her collarbone. She whimpered under the pleasurable assault that his lips gave. She was so lost in the sensations that the water mage didn't realize that her arms were being pushed to the headboard until they felt freezing cold.

"Gray-sama." Juvia gasped in surprise. She realized that her wrists were frozen to the headboard.

Gray chuckled. "Gray-sama, huh? It's been a while since you've called me that."

Juvia blushed.

This wasn't the first time that Gray and Juvia spiced up their love making. They've restrained the other with handcuffs and magic before. She was just caught off-guard.

"I told you. I'm going to play with you." Gray growled.

Juvia was shaking in anticipation. She could remove the ice with her own. However, she knew that he would never do something that she was uncomfortable with.

Gray returned to her breasts. He opened his mouth and let out a breath of cold air on her nipples. Juvia shivered.

"Please, Gray." Juvia whined cutely.

Gray obliged his girlfriend by placing his lips on her left breast. He suckled on it, rolling her nipple around with his tongue. He used his right hand to knead the other and his left hand to stroke her flat stomach with icy fingers. All Juvia could do was writhe under Gray's ministration. His mouth moved to her right breast and repeated what he just did.

"Gray! Gray!" She chanted as if it were a prayer.

Gray dragged his finger from the valley of her breasts to her bellybutton. His finger created some ice and dragged it across her body. Juvia moaned wantonly.

"Gray, please don't tease me anymore." She begged.

"Not tonight." Gray told her as he licked a trail from her breasts to her bellybutton. "I told you that I'm going to thank you for taking care of me. I'm going to make you happy."

"It would make Juvia happy if you take Juvia now." The water mage whimpered.

Gray chuckled darkly as he made her way to Juvia's panties. And from the smell of it, she was already prepped for him. But he wasn't done yet. He had so much in store for her.

With great reverence, Gray removed Juvia's panties. A thought came to his head. So with Juvia's eyes on him, the ice mage took a strong whiff of her panties.

"Gray!" Juvia whined cutely.

"You smell great." He laughed.

"Juvia is embarrassed." She looked away.

"Don't be." Gray told her seriously. "You are sexy, beautiful, gorgeous and every other adjective you want to throw in here."

Juvia gave Gray a soft smile which he reciprocated.

Gray lowered his head towards Juvia's womanhood and marveled at it for a tic. Her sex was glistening with her essence, the hair around it was neatly trimmed and, best of all, it was quivering with need. It was a feast and he was ready to feed.

He used to hear stories of guys going down on girls. Loke would regale the guys with stories of his (willing) conquests. He would tell them that Gwendolyn tasted like strawberries, Claire was like lemonade, Annabelle like marshmallows and so on. Despite the lion spirit telling them of all of the pleasures he gave the women, Gray always wondered why a guy would do something like that... That is until he and Juvia started having sex. As soon as that happened, the ice mage wanted all of the tricks to pleasing a woman. So he spoke to Gildarts, Macao and Loke, learning all he could so that when that day came, Gray would give Juvia the time of her life.

The first time Gray tried to perform this act, Juvia shut down almost immediately. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend would willingly put his lips on her, saying something to the effects of "it's dirty" or something. But Gray persisted, telling Juvia that he truly wanted to pleasure her. So she relented. And the blue haired woman was glad that she did because that night, well, earth-shattering hardly did her climax justice. It was a completely spiritual experience.

Gray put his lips on Juvia's sex, almost as if he were kissing the lips. This made her scream out and struggle against the ice restraints. She then felt Gray's tongue extend from out of his mouth to her womanhood, giving it an experimental lick. He could immediately taste her essence, tangy with a hint of orange in it. Gray didn't know. What he did know was that he was hooked on the stuff.

Juvia started to cry as Gray took languid licks at her core, pleading with him. "Gray, please let Juvia go." She begged. "She wishes to please Gray as well."

Gray stopped his work to look up at his girlfriend. "You're not listening, Juvia." He said in mocking reproach. "I am going to take care of you tonight. So just lie back and enjoy it."

Juvia would have said something but Gray returned to his work so all that came out was a shuddering moan.

Gray focused his attention to the task at hand, like a safecracker working a lock. When he first did this with Juvia, he had no idea what he was doing. Hearing about orally pleasing a woman was one thing. Actually doing it was a totally differing thing. So, with no technique, the ice mage went on what he heard, logic and instinct. It was probably dumb luck that he was able to bring Juvia to a climax or the fact that his girlfriend was horny for him all the time. But now, he has a year or so of experience. He knew the combination to Juvia's safe.

_Eleven to the left_

Gray licked the left side first while rubbing her pearl with her thumb. Juvia let out a silent scream.

_Twenty-three to the right_

Gray licked the right side. While his thumb was stroking her up top, his other hand made its way to her backside. Coating his index finger in ice, he slid the finger down her ass, along the crack. Juvia shuddered in ecstasy.

_Thirty-seven to the left_

Gray removed his thumb and replaced it with his lips, sucking on the pearl with gusto.

_Click_

That was it for Juvia. The buildup that Gray made her endure was too much for the water mage. Liquid fire was already pooled in her stomach by the time he went down on her so it really didn't take so long for her train to arrive. She cried out in pleasurable sobbing as her climax racked her body.

Gray watched with pride as Juvia's orgasm high permeated her body. He loved watching her come undone before him. There was no greater pleasure than making your lover climax... well, there was one... Taking the plunge with her. Fuck, he was hard and he wanted nothing more than to enter into her nirvana.

But not just yet.

"Gray, please." Juvia begged. "Don't make Juvia beg for it."

Gray crawled back up towards Juvia's face and kissed her fully and deeply. His lips moved towards her ear.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

Juvia nodded. She was fully expecting him to finally take her. But if the water mage had seen the mischievous look on his face, she would have been wary.

His hands, unseen by Juvia, went into the ice make position. Inconspicuously, Gray made a block of curved ice. He found her womanhood, glistening with his saliva and her essence, waiting for him. Without any warning, Gray rubbed the ice in between her thighs.

Juvia screamed out, both because of the cold and the pleasure.

Gray smirked and went back to work. For any other woman, this sex act could get tricky. But not Juvia. She could make her whole body turn into water and boiling hot water at that. Juvia moaned wantonly as the ice entered her and her body greedily accepted the ice block. It didn't even take that long climax for a second time. Just four good thrusts and Juvia came again.

Gray discarded the block and kissed Juvia again as her body was still on that sex high.

"Now you are ready for me, Juvia." Gray told her.

Gray got between Juvia's legs and parted them. He was about to explode and the only cure was to finally be inside Juvia. She was ready and so was he. With one good thrust, Gray and Juvia became one. The blue-haired woman's back arched like a bow when he entered her.

"Shit." Gray groaned. "So fucking good."

"Gray!" Juvia yelled.

Juvia was so tight, so wet, so mind-blankingly amazing that he was on the verge of being done at that very moment. Boy, would that be anti-climatic. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten, both to get control of himself and allow Juvia to adjust. But he knew the truth. This wasn't going to last long. He was too wound up watching Juvia receive the pleasure that he gave her.

Juvia's breath came in short pants. She was already on edge. It wouldn't take her long to topple over.

Gray's hips snapped forward, hitting her deep. His reward was Juvia saying his name in a strangled cry.

"Harder, Gray." Juvia begged. "Harder, faster."

"You got it." Gray answered.

And with that, he was off. The black haired mage released the ice restraints that he had put Juvia in at the beginning. Then he placed Juvia's legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. With long, hard and deep thrusts, Gray made sure that she could feel his manhood brush against every nerve inside of her. The mattress squeaked and creaked under the force of their lovemaking. Juvia's lovely blue hair was matted on her forehead because of the sweat. Her perfect breasts were heaving as she took each breath. And the topper, the water mage was chanting his name...HIS NAME. And as long as he lived, no one else's name will ever grace her lips in this manner.

"Juvia." Gray groaned. Shit, he wasn't going to last long.

"Gray." Juvia mewled, the pleasurable assault taking its toll. She was so close...so very, very close. "So close."

Gray's thrusts became faster as he tried to reach completion at the same time as his girlfriend. Juvia moaned underneath him as wave after wave of intense satisfaction racked her petite frame until...

"Gray!" Juvia yelled in ecstasy.

Juvia's inner walls constricted, holding Gray in place, as her climax washed over her. Her nails dug into his back.

As for Gray, the moment he felt Juvia constrict around him, that was it for the ice mage. The delicious friction that she provided as she reached her end was all it took for him to hit that high himself. He pulled Juvia into a tight hug as spent himself. Gray was as close to his girlfriend as two people honestly can be when they became one flesh. But there was a part of him that always wondered if there was a way to become even closer, to be one with her very soul.

As his orgasm passed through him, Gray fell forward onto the pillow on his side, a bit out of breath. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn." He chuckled. "I must be very tired if I can only have one go tonight. But hot damn, I'll sure sleep well tonight."

Juvia rolled on the bed and lied down next to Gray. "Juvia is very happy." She told him. "Gray, once again, kept his promise. Juvia is completely taken care of."

Gray flipped over so that he was lying on his back. He pulled Juvia closer to him so that her head was laying on his chest. The water mage had to admit that she has become spoiled by this. She found that it was harder to sleep without Gray's heartbeat lulling her into dreamland.

"Do you have a mission tomorrow?" Gray asked.

Juvia shook her head. "No." She answered.

"Good." He chuckled. "Because tomorrow, we are staying in this bed."

Juvia said nothing. Instead, she snuggled closer to Gray.

"I love you, Juvia." Gray whispered into Juvia's hair, kissing the top of her hair.

"Juvia loves Gray more." She answered back softly.

The two of them closed their eyes and fell to sleep almost immediately. Gray and Juvia can say that they are completely and utterly unwound.

* * *

**And that's the end of that.**

**So, liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or another? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**A new chapter in Gray and Juvia: From A to Z is in the works. I promise.**

**Until we meet again,**

**A. Angel**


End file.
